Landscapers often desire a look that defines a clear separation between different areas. For instance, landscaping borders are often utilized to separate mulched areas from grass lawn areas. Because these borders between the different areas often include curves of various radiuses in different directions, it can sometimes be difficult to find a suitable medium in order to construct an attractive landscaping border. Canadian Patent No. CA 2667630 shows an example landscaping border segment in which individual wooden pieces that make up the landscaping border segment are attached with staples. While such a strategy permits some flexibility in forming the landscaping border segment to adapt to different curvatures, it has limited capability due to the rigid nature of the attaching staples.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.